


Prayers for Rain

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: Dog Days of Summer [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Community: dogdaysofsummer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-28
Updated: 2005-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Remus just prays for it to rain the day he goes to Diagon Alley to pick up his supplies for the term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayers for Rain

The parchment is the same--heavy vellum that seems to absorb ink, the texture so familiar against his fingers, and the spare curves of McGonagall’s handwriting in slightly rakish green ink. It even smells the same--the sharp scent of owl over the metallic tang of the ink. He fancies he can smell McGonagall’s lavender perfume as well, and tells himself to stop being ridiculous.

This isn’t a student’s letter, though; beyond the lists of books and supplies ( _paid for by the school, of course. An account has been set up for you_ , and his fingers tighten on the expensive paper, though he knows she means nothing by it), there is a set of instructions for the Hogwarts Express.

He knows he's only been offered the job because Sirius is on the loose--that's also the main reason he accepted it, though he is desperate enough for work now that he'll take even a cursed position if it will put a roof over his head and food on his table. He wonders if he'll be able to protect Harry from the madman Sirius has become, if he'll be able to confront Sirius with his crimes, if he'll be able to lay to rest the ghost of a love affair that never should have begun and ended so badly that it haunts him still.

He remembers the light in Sirius’s eyes the day James received his Head Boy badge, the way Sirius’s eyes flashed like quicksilver, shining with pride and joy. He remembers stolen kisses against the sun-warmed bricks of the Leaky Cauldron, every plane and hollow of Sirius’s body fitting perfectly against his, hidden from shoppers bustling hither and yon as everyone converged to buy their school supplies in the late August heat, sunlight making everything glow gold.

He remembers when he thought magic could make everything better, that the worst that could happen to him already had.

Now he just prays for it to rain the day he goes to Diagon Alley to pick up his supplies for the term.

*


End file.
